Mi hija
by Estrella'black
Summary: ronOReds. Un dulce momento entre Edward y su hija recien nacida.


**Bueno...aqui les dejo otra traducciòn, esta vez un One-Shot que de verdad es el màs tierno y hermoso que he leido en mi vida' y es de una gran escritora: ronOReds' voy a traducir muchas de sus historias...me encantan y tambien me encanta como escribe ((: y ella me dio el permiso para hacerlo obviamente (x enfin disfrutenlo y diganme que piensan de el porfavor ((:**

* * *

Mi hija

Me senté ahí alegremente, viendo a mi hermosa esposa. Estaba descansando en el extremo del sillón. Acurrucada en una manta. Aparentemente, se veía cansada, pero yo la conocía mejor. El entusiasmo que radiaba de sus ojos la delató. Atrapó mi mirada y sonrió. Sólo podía pensar en mimarla, ya que yo era tan feliz como ella. Nos miramos el uno al otro por un par de minutos, hasta que alguien de mi familia la obligó a quitar su atención lejos de mí.

Toda mi familia estaba rodeándola, hablando animadamente. Ya les había dicho que Bella necesitaba algo de descanso, que había pasado por mucho los últimos días, pero nadie me escuchó. Todos estaban tan concentrados con el alivio y la felicidad, como para tener a Bella fuera de su vista. Ella insistió en que estaba bien, y que tendría tiempo para dormir después. A regañadientes acepté. Nunca podría negarle nada.

Apenas escuchaba las animadas conversaciones a mí alrededor. Mi mente estaba en otro lado. Antes de que pudiera detenerme, tomé la mano de Bella, y la besé tiernamente en la frente.

"Volveré en un momento" Susurré.

Ella asintió, y liberó mi mano. No me perdí las miradas cómplices de mi familia. Ni siquiera me importaba si sabían a donde iba, estaba demasiado feliz.

Subí las escaleras sigilosamente, a paso humano, cuidadoso de no hacer ningún ruido. Llegué al tercer piso, retorciendo mis manos, un poco nervioso, mientras entraba a my habitación. Le di la vuelta a la perilla, asegurándome de seguir silencioso, esperando que el nuevo ocupante de mi cuarto no lo notara.

Empujando lentamente la puerta, entre en mi cuarto y dejé que la brillante luz del sol bañara mi cara. Mi habitación había sido transformada, por Alice obviamente. Las paredes ahora eran de un rosa bajito, adornado con flores y mariposas blancas. Una antigua mecedora de madera en la esquina, cubierta por muñecos de peluche y encaje. Pero ninguna de esas cosas, eran lo que atraía mi atención. No, era esa pequeña cosita que estaba acostada en la enorme cuna que estaba en la esquina de mi cuarto.

Me acerqué, y me arrodillé junto a la cuna. Apoyando mis brazos en el cojín del borde de lo que ahora sostenía a mi nueva hija. Deje salir un suspiro mientras la veía. Acomodada en las cobijas, estaba respirando profundamente, pacíficamente. No podía evitar el sentimiento de felicidad que inundaba mi pecho. Me acomodé para sentarme en mis piernas, satisfecho con solo mirarla.

Era imposiblemente pequeña. Y para mí, era imposiblemente hermosa también. Sólo tan hermosa como su madre. Alargué mi mano, para acariciar su mejilla, cuidadoso de no despertarla. Cuando nació, anoche, estaba asustado de tocarla siquiera, asustado de que pudiera herirla sólo con el contacto de mi piel. Pero Bella no escuchó nada de eso, y desde el momento en que la tuve en mis brazos por primera vez, nunca era suficiente de ella.

Me había escabullido aquí cada media hora, para el entretenimiento de mi familia, sólo para verla. Estaba preocupado de que algo pudiera ir mal, y el pensamiento de perderla era demasiado aterrador.

Vi como daba una pequeña respiración, y la soltaba suavemente, con sus ojos aún cerrados. Sonreí, y tan delicadamente como pude, la puse entre mis brazos. Sabía que necesitaba dormir, pero no pude evitarlo.

Acuné su diminuta figura, y empecé a mecerla constantemente. Ya la había memorizado, cada parte de ella en mi mente. Era mi mini Bella. Tenía la misma cara en forma de corazón, el mismo color de cabello, y sus adorables labios.

Se removió un poco, avisándome de que iba a despertarse. Paré de moverme, esperando que con eso volviera a quedarse dormida. Sus ojos parpadearon, y se abrieron, revelando sus deslumbrantes ojos verdes, que obviamente había sacado de mí.

No lloró, como esperaba, pero me miró llena de asombro. Nos quedamos así por unos minutos, simplemente mirándonos. No tenía ningún pensamiento solido, pero sabía que se sentía segura en mis brazos, me recordaba, aunque ni siquiera supiera quién era aún. Era suficiente para calentar mi corazón, que había estado dormido por casi cien años.

La cargué hasta la ventana, dejándola sentir el calor del sol. Mi hija. Seguí repitiendo esas palabras en mi mente. No podía quitar mis ojos de ella ni siquiera por un segundo. ¿Cómo era posible que me hubieran bendecido con este pequeño milagro? Siguió mirándome cariñosamente.

"Buenos días Michelle," Le susurré. Meciéndola. No podía quitar esa enorme sonrisa de mi cara.

Escuché como la puerta se abría suavemente atrás de mi, y sentí un par de tibios brazos envolver a mi cintura.

"Está despierta," Le dije a mi esposa, delicadamente.

Bella me rodeó, y miró a Michelle amorosamente.

"Es perfecta," Dijo Bella, tomando su manita.

"Igual que su madre" Contesté con una sonrisa y me agaché para besarla delicadamente. Michelle volteó su cabeza un poco para ver a Bella. Los bebés nacen con algunos instintos, y ella sabía que Bella era su madre. Se la pasé con cuidado.

Bella la tomó en brazos, y la abrazó a mi lado.

"Gracias," Dije después de un momento.

"¿Porqué?" preguntó.

"Por ti…por ella."

Sonrió, y nos quedamos juntos, viendo al sol salir, por primera vez como familia.

* * *

**Hermoso no? me encanto qe Edward subiera a verla a cada minuto ((: decidi dejar michelle en el nombre de la bebè por respeto a su autora, lo hizo antes de leer Amanecer, pero si quieren imaginenlo cmo Reneesme (;  
**

**It's really good to hear your voice say my name it sounds so sweet' coming from a lips of an angel...((8)) okk estoy enamorada de esta cansion! la sugiero y qe busqen la letra traducida o algo' pqe es totalmente hermosaa! :p lips of an angel-hinder  
**


End file.
